


I can make you scream

by coffeeorder



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeorder/pseuds/coffeeorder
Summary: "Look, all I’m saying is,” Blaine says plopping himself down in the chair next to Kurt’s like this is the continuation of a conversation they were already having. “I am much scarier than you.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 37
Kudos: 73





	I can make you scream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt [Fangs](https://grlnxtdr30.tumblr.com/post/631109104254025728/klaine-tober-halloween-fic-extravaganza-week-one). I'm late but what's new. Also inspired by the bottom prompt in this [post](https://slayediest.tumblr.com/post/630901840613179392/10-haunted-house-otp-ideas).

“Look, all I’m saying is,” Blaine says plopping himself down in the chair next to Kurt’s like this is the continuation of a conversation they were already having. “I am much scarier than you.”

Kurt would pin Blaine with his patented withering glare but he currently has two very sweet girls working in tandem on his full face of Halloween zombie makeup and they may be sweet but are not above using their nails to keep him still. He catches Blaine’s eye in the mirror instead. He’s grinning, a full on crinkle eyed beam. 

“You are not scarier than me,” Kurt scoffs. “Look at you. You’re _adorable_.” He says it like it’s an insult, but Blaine’s smile gets even wider. 

“You think I’m adorable?”

“Adorably misguided if you think you’re scarier than me,” Kurt counters before he has to close his eyes so they can be covered in makeup. He’s not entirely sure why he cares. The Haunted House gig is just an evening job to help pay his way through college. It’s not like this is the pinnacle of his acting career. Or at least he hopes not. But he’s definitely scarier than stupid Blaine with his stupid cute face. Definitely. 

“You’re on,” Blaine says. 

Kurt cracks an eye. Blaine is still looking at him through the mirror, even as poor Charlotte tries to get him to lift his chin so she can get started on his face. Kurt does glare now, as much as he can. “I am _not_ on. I’m completely off. What am I on for?”

Blaine laughs. It’s a soft, musical sound that Kurt is already addicted to. His fist clenches in his lap. Hello, hopeless infatuation, my old friend. “The bet of course,” Blaine says, finally cooperating with Charlotte, who lunges quickly to cover his face in white before he gets distracted again. Blaine gets away with this sort of nonsense because he’s so effortlessly charming. The whole makeup team adores him even after only the two weeks they've all been working here. 

Kurt quickly reviews the last minute of conversation and comes up empty. “What bet? Did you hit your head on something?”

Blaine snorts and Charlotte sighs. “I bet I can scare more people than you tonight.”

“And how does one track such a thing as fear?” Kurt asks reasonably. 

Blaine goes silent for a moment, clearly thinking. “Number of screams?”

Kurt huffs and nearly gets a makeup brush straight in his eyeball. He quickly closes it again. “Blaine, we’re out on the floor for four hours. Am I meant to keep a mental tally of screams for that whole time? And people scream at the light flashing. They’re literally here to have fun and be scared. They’ll scream at anything. You really need to rethink your proposal.”

Blaine stops talking and Kurt suspects it’s because Charlotte has finally grappled him into submission but likes to think he’s just got the final word. 

Kurt kind of forgets about the whole thing until a few days later when Blaine corners him before work. 

“So I’ve rethought the terms of the bet,” Blaine says by way of greeting and Kurt rolls his eyes. 

“Why do you care so much about this?” he demands, perhaps a little more aggressively than the situation warrants but seriously, what is this guys problem? Him existing near Kurt is causing him all kinds of issues. Like a fluttering stomach and excessive blushing. 

“For fun mostly. I just want to prove definitively who is the scariest of us all,” Blaine shrugs. 

“Santana is the scariest of us all. There. Sorted. No bet required.”

“Between us two,” Blaine amends and Kurt peers at him. Blaine is just smiling that sweet smile that he always seems to have for Kurt. His bright whisky eyes are completely free from deception or motive. He’s just a guy wanting to spice up a pretty run of the meal “jump out and go rargh” kind of a job. Kurt needs to calm the fuck down. 

“What are your new terms?” he asks and the way Blaine’s face lights up makes him feel better and worse at the same time. He is so screwed. 

“First person to scare the other,” Blaine announces grandly. 

Kurt waits but that seems to be it. “That’s it? Just first person to scare the other?”

“Yeah,” Blaine shrugs. “I bet I can make you scream.” He sounds completely innocent but Kurt forgets what breathing is for just a moment. 

“Oh, really," he purrs before he can stop himself. 

Turns out Blaine is a blusher too. And it is beautiful. “I… yes. I mean not like _that_. Although I've never had complaints in the past but… oh God."

Kurt takes pity on him despite how much fun it is to watch him ramble. "What does the winner get?”

"The winner?" Blaine blinks, still clearly mortified. 

"Of the bet." 

“Oh," Blaine blushes again and Kurt is completely fascinated. Maybe this isn't the lost cause he thought it was. "I thought the loser could buy the winner some dinner?” Blaine suggests. “I don’t know about you but I’m always starving after work. I see you in the diner opposite quite often after.” He looks shy. “We could go there together, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees before he can overthink exactly what that means. “I would like that.”

"Cool. I mean good. Me too."

Wow. Kurt thought Blaine was adorable before but seeing him all flustered takes it to a whole new level of endearing. "Alright. Then we're on." He holds out his hand and Blaine shakes it firmly, looking determined. 

"Prepare to be terrified," Blaine proclaims in his zombie voice. His curls are all awry and his eyes are soft and happy and Kurt is fairly sure he has nothing to worry about on that front.

Kurt suppresses a smile. "You're still way too cute to be scary," he says and walks off to get his makeup done. 

* * *

The fact is, that once you've worked in a Haunted House for a bit, you become immune to a lot of the usual stuff. You get used to things jumping out at you and sudden noises. Even unexpected touches are all part of working in a team of actors.

Kurt has the added advantage of always kind of being hyper aware of where Blaine is at all times because that's what having ridiculous crushes does to you. Annoyingly, Blaine, despite appearing soft, seems just as immune to Kurt's attempts to scare him as Kurt is to his. 

Kurt finds himself wondering whether to just pretend to be scared so they can go on their not-a-date together. Or at least he assumes it's not-a-date. But he would be very open to it being just a date. Unfortunately, his pride prevents him from giving in. For now.

It turns out he doesn't need to worry about faking it anyway because a week on from making the bet, Blaine plays dirty. 

It's actually after hours and it's Kurt's turn to do a floor walk to ensure there are no stragglers or lost items before they lock up for the night. It's not a job he minds really, it lets him work out the adrenaline of the evening and have a few minutes of peace and quiet. 

There's a big wardrobe in the corner of the room that the actors usually sit in ready to leap out on unsuspecting guests. When Kurt last passed through the room the door had been ajar. Now it's tightly closed. 

Kurt rolls his eyes. _Blaine_. He's pretty sure Blaine hasn't left yet. He usually made a point of saying goodbye to Kurt. He approaches the wardrobe as quietly as he can. Maybe he can turn the tables and surprise Blaine by suddenly throwing the doors open. 

He's about a foot from the door with his arm outstretched when a terrifying figure bursts out of the wardrobe spitting and hissing. Kurt sees the flash of fangs and red eyes and shrieks in surprise, falling back as the figure collides with him. 

Kurt's flat on his back, winded and gasping and there's teeth at his throat and his brain kind of short circuits a little bit because if there is anything he's irrationally afraid of, it's vampires. 

He screws his eyes shut and makes a sound that's embarrassingly close to a whimper. The vampire shifts slightly, lifting its body so it's not crushing Kurt so completely. 

"Kurt?" A very familiar voice says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. You were closer than I thought. Did I hurt you?" 

" _Blaine_ ?" Kurt's eyes fly open and without the immediate terror, the vampire's face rearranges into Blaine's sweet, worried features. His eyes aren't even red. It was probably just a trick of light. How embarrassing. "You _asshole_. You scared the shit out of me."

"Well… that was kind of the point," Blaine mutters. He pauses a moment to take his fangs out but otherwise doesn't really move and Kurt is suddenly aware of how their bodies are pressed together. "Santana said your biggest fear is vampires."

"Ugh. She's the worst," Kurt whines. "I feel like that's cheating."

"Nuh uh," Blaine grins, peering down at him. He's still straddling Kurt on the dirty floor and acting like this is a perfectly normal way to have a conversation. He really is ridiculous. "I scared you. That means I win! Still think I'm cute?" He waggles his eyebrows in a frankly adorable way and Kurt snorts.

"I still think you're cute," he says softly and Blaine's expression shifts almost imperceptibly. 

"Cute?" he asks. His face gets closer. "Or like, dirty cute?"

Kurt thinks it probably says a lot about him that he still finds Blaine attractive when he's spouting out dumb stuff while literally lying on top of him. Or maybe it says something about Blaine. 

"Definitely dirty cute," Kurt confesses and surges up to close the little gap that Blaine has left between their mouths. Blaine sinks into the kiss immediately, cupping the back of Kurt's head to stop him colliding with the hard floor as they rock back. 

It's surprisingly sweet considering their position, just a gentle, tentative press of lips that turns into shared smiles. And then Blaine leans in again and Kurt brings up a hand to cup his cheek and pull him closer. 

They kiss slow and soft, content to learn the shape of each other's mouths until Blaine relaxes his stance and Kurt is suddenly and wonderfully pinned by Blaine's weight. He groans softly, shifting under Blaine's body, letting his legs fall open so Blaine can fit more comfortably between them. 

"OK?" Blaine murmurs against his lips and Kurt nods frantically, using a hand in Blaine's hair to drag him in again. He has no idea what they're doing but he likes it. Likes having Blaine's weight over him and Blaine's tongue in his mouth. And this is really not the time or place but he can't really bring himself to care when Blaine moans softly and grinds against him. 

They kiss for a long time and Kurt's not sure they would move at all if there wasn't the sudden sound of slamming doors and a voice shouting for them. 

"Blaine? Kurt? Where are you boys? I need to lock up now!"

Blaine laughs a little, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "Sounds like the boss wants to go home."

"Probably not a bad idea. The going home part," Kurt says with a suggestive lilt to his voice that Blaine seems to miss despite the obvious evidence of his arousal pressed against Kurt's thigh.

"Oh. Right," Blaine scrambles to his feet and Kurt immediately misses his proximity. "Yeah it's probably too late for the diner. Sorry."

Kurt gets up a little slower, kind of painfully turned on, taking Blaine's offered hand gratefully. "Why are you sorry?"

"I wanted our first kiss to be a little more romantic than that," Blaine admits sheepishly. His face is covered in Kurt's make up and Kurt can't help but laugh reaching out to touch Blaine's cheek. 

"Don't be sorry. It was perfect. And it _is_ a little late for the diner." Blaine visibly deflates but Kurt is quick to continue. "But I still owe you a dinner. You could come back to mine? Let me wash this off," he gestures to his face. "And then I'll cook for you. And," Kurt drops his voice, leaning in, "Maybe you can find other ways to make me scream?" He's not actually super loud in bed but Blaine doesn't need to know that.

The look on Blaine's face more that makes up for any potential embarrassment Kurt had just caused himself. His eyes go dark, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. He licks his lips and Kurt's gaze gets stuck on them. 

"I bet I can get you to make all kinds of noises," Blaine promises in a near growl. 

Kurt swallows but composes himself enough to ask. "Oh yeah? And what does the winner get?"

Blaine grins.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* the winner gets orgasms
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](https://coffeeorderwrites.tumblr.com/post/631347403708121088/i-can-make-you-scream)


End file.
